Cursed Soul
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: Naruto suffered from a traumatized past turning him into a monster literally...He now wish kohona destroyed and will see to it personally by anymeans


Cursed Soul

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto looked at the village under him and frowned with disgust held up his hand infront of him forming a ball of shadow. " I shall consume all in DARKNESS! " said Naruto. He had bandages all over his body only his right eye and ear was exposed. His hair a white color and a dull gray eye that was half closed looking bored and a steel collar on his neck with a kanji on it for 'Torment'. A black Kama and studded belt with a skull buckle on black cargo pants and shin guards. A hooded sleeveless cloak ancient runes covered it and shackles on his feet and wrist. A gold hilted sword on him with four curved spikes for guards a glaive like blade a obsidan colored black glowing with red runes.

He sighed and shuishined to the academy to do this test and appeared and sat in the very back near the window looking out. Then a chunnin with pinneapple hair and a scar on the bridge of his nose came in and looked at the class. " OK now there's been a change in the standards of the acadmey so will will have three more years of school and begin teaching elemental justu, some kenjustu, and more advanced fuinjustu and focus on battle and less on studies " announced Iruka. Everyone on but naruto,sasuke,shikumaru,and shino looked on with disbelif and shock. Naruto smirked "_ So the old man did listen to me about that good i will give me a few more years of training though I've been here for a while being fourteen now "_ thought Naruto.

After class he walked off slient as a grave like always and jumped off too the forest to feed as he said even though from past event's and trauma he basically become immortal. He stopped hearing some growling and a low roaring a saw a large brown bear and smiled under his bandages face. He preformed some handseals and pointed to the sky. " Darkness release: Clouded Sky " said Naruto. A orb of darkness form at the tip of his finger and shot it into the sky and it suddenly became cloudy and stormy like. His eye changed to a red and a black six pointed star formed in his eye glowing at the bear. Tendrils of shadow formed behind him and from the the tree and shot out impalling the large beast. He walked over too it for the next couple of hours sounds of ripping and munching could be heard.

- 1 year later -

Naruto sat in the academy boredly looking out of the window he hadn't changed that much besides his hair was longer in a spiky ponytail behind him and alittle more untamed and spiky and his eye was glowing. Everyone changed there clothes also sasuke wearing a high collar black long sleeve shirt and white cargo pants with black shinobi sandals. A twin chokato on his back in a crossed form red ribbons hanging from the end od ending at his mid back. Shikumaru wore a black short sleeve jacket and long sleeved mesh shirt and fore arm guards long ear piercings on them. Black shorts and shin guards with black shinobi sandals a katana on his waist with a bone sheath. Chouji wore a orange jacket with bandages wraped around his torso and arms longer spiked hair ending at his mid back and a large battle axe on his back black shorts with bandages on his legs and shinobi sandals.

Shino wore a gray hooded high collared jacket with a black vest over it a flail on his back and forest camo pants and combat boots. Kiba wore a red hooded jacket with white fur rims and fingerless gloves on his hands black cargo pants and a tanto on his lower back. Akakumaru grew to the size of a average dog with a health build and a collar on his neck. Sakura had a sleeve less red vest a gray skirt with slits on the sides and banges on his thigh. Black shinobi and black gloves and short hair with the red ribbon in her hair a boomrang on her waist. Ino wore the same as last year but black and forearm guards on her twin tanto on her back. Hinata wore a purple long sleeve shirt and ANBU pants with and black gloves with a ninjatou on her waist.

The bell rang for lunch and they all left naruto sat under a tree shikumaru joined him along with sasuke and chouji. He hated sasuke and all but he had his uses as he grew in power but if he betrayed the village for power he die. Naruto put on a hooded white ANBU cloak with longer sleeves and started cleaning his sword ' Dragon Fang' as he dubbed it. " So how your studies going eh Shikumaru? " asked Naruto boredly. Shikumaru who had just started to climbed the tree looked at him and sat in the branch looking at the clouds smiling. " Good really kinda boring started learning some Suiton justu all in all troublesome " said Shikumaru. Sasuke had started learning raiton and katon justu chouji some doton justu and naruto learning doton and raiton justu. " Hey i got an idea let's have a training spar me and sasuke and shikumaru and chouji the winners of each duel after " said Naruto.

They agreed and headed over to the acadmey training grounds and naruto and sasuke stood at the oppisite ends. Sasuke drew his chokatos and naruto took off his glaive and stabbed it in the corner. Sasuke charged and naruto eye morphed orange and the same six pointed star formed. Tendrils of shadow shot out trying to impale sasuke who was dodging with little trouble. He that tried to stab him but a purple wall of liquid formed " Behold my ultimate defense i call it 'Spirt shield' because the more i kill the stronger i gets and can form " said Naruto. Spikes formed out of it and nailed sasuke in the shoulder and thigh he gritted his teeth and slashed at them. They fell off and bubbled and slither to the wall and sasuke backfliped forming handseals " Katon:Phonenix Flower no justu " said Sasuke.

The wall asorbed it and pulsed " Justu are weak againist me you have to know my weakness to pentrate it " said Naruto. He preformed his own handseals and finished by clapping his hands together " Doton: Sinkhole " said Naruto. A hole formed in the ground and started swallowing everything around it and sasuke smirked " Kenjustu:Gravity Crush " said Sasuke. He jumped up and infused his swords with chakra and slammed the hole and it stopped. Naruto cursed and deceided to reveal some of his real power and focused his chakra making a ram seal. On his back formed four angel black wings lightning arkings of ir he pulled down the hood his hair was up lightning coursing through his sword.** " Crusink 04 power output 65%...Activate "** said Naruto. " What the Hell " said Sasuke. His glaive sword transformed into a rune like tri bladed hell sythe,the lightning turned black with a blood red aura. " **It's time for a change time for me to change after all these years no more zombie time to heal! **" said Naruto.

* * *

In the hokage tower Sarutobi Hiruzen was filling out paperwork and stop looking out the window shocked " No! Naruto going to do it NOT NOW!ANBU GO TRY TO STOP HIM QUICKLY! " ordered Hiruzen. ANBu appeared and quickly jumped from the shadows and went to the source of this clossal power level. Hiruzen started rubbing his temples feeling a migrain falling back into chair " Oh Naruto-kun..." muttered Hiruzen.

* * *

Naruto sclera turned a glowing blood red his eye became nothing but a black slit as his bandages fell off his face. They saw melted flesh and rotten patches and bone and some through up there lunches on the spot and sasuke barely held up. But then his flesh started healing up inanstly form flesh over it turned gray his fangs lengthened lips turned black. ANBU appeared drawing there katana and charged throwing a hail of shuriken and kunai. Naruto smirked "** That won't kill me or hurt me at all my power is above yours I AM A CRUSNIK I WILL SUFFER NO MORE FROM YOU! **" said Naruto. He twirled his sythe and blocked the katana forced them back and pointed at them tendrils of purple impaled one and the others dodged slashing them. But the one's the fell off formed spikes trying to impale them. He then pointed his sythe a them and shot them with the werid dark lightning.

He ripped off more bandages and flesh formed more turning gray amd started flapping his wings. He was in the air dodging kunai and saw the captain with a eagle mask forming hand seals. " Take this Raiton:Lightning Grenade " annouced Eagle. He formed a ball of lightning and threw it at him hoping to bring him down to the ground. Naruto grabbed it and crushed it into the ground " **You want justu fine by me Lightning Purge **" said Naruto. He curled into a ball wings wrapping around him lightning arking off of him massively amd he shot back apart lightning shooting off in a massive cluster of a explosion destroying about 45% od kohona. When Hiruzen arrived the student's were uncounsis the ANBU dead drained off blood and naruto gone.

* * *

It been two year since The Crusnik Massacre dubbed by the citzen of kohona who knew of his powers he was marked a SS-class Nuke-nin - flew on sight only sannin level should fight. Naruto himself changed much wearing a black spandex shirt with a mesh shirt underneath with gray ANBU armor over his shirt forearm guards on his arm and fingerless gloves. His canines grew out revealed normally his lips still black hair shorter and still raised up a few hanging down. Black cargo pants with chains hanging off and black combat boots and shin guards. His skin was gray and eyes were slited and blood red he wore a black trench coat over that with gold rims his arms out off the sleeves a sliver cross at the high collar keeping it on. His hands were clawed and colored black the sythe hidden in the shadows of his coat.

He was walking across the desert and stopped draing a glaive sword like his old one covering with the dark lightning. Dashing forward cutting the ground ahead of him heads falling off as he appeard behind them and smiled. He went over looking at his reflection in the suna headbands and began to drink there blood draining them of it. He finished and looked to the east " To the mist time to come back the old man understands but it might end up with a few problems but kohona will fall I've grown in power and have a hidden base and followers now so I'm prepared now " said Naruto walking in that direction. He stopped though as his fless began to rot again and he cursed " No! I survived this long no! " shouted Naruto. He pulled out some bandages and took off his clothes and wrapped himself up again the same way as last time. " Darkness is supreme " said Naruto.

After a couple of days he arrived on the lands of the mist and stopped looking at the clearing seeing Sasuke,Ino,and Shikumaru there around a old man some jounin with grey hair and a single sharingan eye and a bandaged face man with a large zanbotau. He smiled jumping down drawing his Hell Sythe fusing with dark lightning and appeared infront of the jounin. " No...Naruto it's you isn't it " asked the jounin. " Yes Kakashi-san let me handle this " said Naruto. Kakashi nodded his head slowly and put the head band over his eye and stood with his team. " Who are you brat? " asked Zabuza. He said nothing and charged in a blurred movement and zabuza barely blocked.

The lightning coursed through the sword and shocked zabuza he grunted and jumped back in pain and looked at him. Naruto smirked and decied to test his powers out throwing up his trench coat and it disappeared melting in to shadows. He throw off his armor and shirt and the vanished to revealing his bandaged body and threw his sythe into the nearby shore. Lightning was still arking off of it wildly and he closed his eye and took a deep breath. He ripped off his bandages revealing rotten flesh and chorcoaled skin they could see his bones and his heart beating in there. They looked away and zabuza narrowed his eyes alittle he seen alot been called a monster but this was different. Tendrils wrapped around him tightening mucsle tissue formed over. His sclera started green and a gold eye spiked sharp teeth formed and he let out a long black tongue(AN:He lookes like Greed from fullmetal but muscle skin and his teeth can move).

The six tendrils shot out of his back and spiked and his hands twicthed and bone claws shot out also and were atleast a quater inch. **" Now zabuza prepare to die a horrible death and be consumed by DARKNESS! **" said Naruto. He entered a battle stance red black aura surronding him and he roared charging rearing his claws back to attack...

* * *

There chapter 1 next one will be longer going to try to finish the wave arc quickly to reveal some things about naruto past that transformed him so and sorry the begining confusing

Naruto Power's

Shapeshifting:The ability to take anyones shape and form and to change any part of his body into a weapon

Darkness:Contol over all shadows and darkness and the nara clan justu don't effect him

Spirt Shield:A shield made of the souls of the dead can be used to block A-class justu and jounin level Ken and Taijustu

DNA Mutation:When he eats some one body he gains there knowledge of combat and sometimes personality quirks along with it and with enough it give him mutations to help him in combat and he can store for later use

Dark Lightning:Cursed lightning of his Crusnik powers can turn someone into a being of darkness and the strongest level of electicity

Creature's

Naruto:Omega-Crusnik/Shapeshifter/Zombie/Omega-Tyrant


End file.
